thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Gets It Wrong
"I wish the wishing tree would last forever and ever!" : — Henry' 'Henry Gets it Wrong is the fifth episode of the twelfth season.' Plot During a storm, the wishing tree is struck by lightning. When Edward tells Henry that sometimes trees cannot be saved and have to be cut down, Henry decides to save the tree by blocking the lines that reach the tree. But when he finds out that the tree specialists he was to bring to the tree are in fact there to save it, he realises his mistake and shunts the trucks out of the way. Characters * Edward * Henry * Percy * Emily * Salty * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * The Tree Specialists * Thomas (''does not speak) * Toby (does not speak) * Mr. Percival (not named; does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Madeleine (cameo) * Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) * Sir Handel (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Henry's Forest * Sodor Wishing Tree * McColl Farm * Cabalnoo * Shunting Yards * Sodor Slate Quarry * The Coaling Plant (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks Harold's first appearance in full CGI. * This episode marks the first appearance of a non-human character in full CGI. * This episode has similarities to Henry and the Flagpole. Goofs * In one scene, Emily's second front wheel on her bogie is derailed. * As Emily backs her empty trucks to Henry's line, her siderods slip briefly. * Harold's lining is a darker shade of red. * Salty's cap brim is missing when he comes across the line of trucks blocking the line. * The wishing tree has been located to a different part of the forest. * Salty's CGI face is bigger than usual in one scene. * Mr. Percival is the dock manager. * It was said that Emily was taking her trucks to the Coaling Plant, but when Henry takes them for her later in the episode, he delivers her trucks to Knapford Yards. In Other Languages Gallery HenryGetsItWrongtitlecard.png HenryGetsItWrongUSTitleCard.png|US title card File:HenryGetsItWrong1.png File:HenryGetsItWrong2.png|Henry, Gordon, Toby and the Fat Controller File:HenryGetsItWrong3.png File:HenryGetsItWrong4.png|Edward and Henry File:HenryGetsItWrong5.png|Toby File:HenryGetsItWrong6.png File:HenryGetsItWrong7.png|Henry and Thomas File:HenryGetsItWrong8.png|Henry and Percy File:HenryGetsItWrong9.png|Emily File:HenryGetsItWrong10.png File:HenryGetsItWrong11.png File:HenryGetsItWrong12.png|Salty File:HenryGetsItWrong13.png|Harold File:HenryGetsItWrong14.png|Henry and Harold File:HenryGetsItWrong15.png File:HenryGetsItWrong16.png|Salty and Henry File:HenryGetsItWrong17.png File:HenryGetsItWrong18.png File:HenryGetsItWrong19.png File:HenryGetsItWrong20.png File:HenryGetsitWrong21.jpg File:HenryGetsItWrong22.png File:HenryGetsItWrong23.png File:HenryGetsItWrong25.png File:HenryGetsItWrong26.png File:HenryGetsItWrong27.png File:HenryGetsItWrong28.png|Percy File:HenryGetsItWrong29.png File:HenryGetsItWrong30.png File:HenryGetsItWrong31.png File:HenryGetsItWrong32.png File:HenryGetsItWrong33.png|The Tree Specialists File:HenryGetsItWrong34.png File:HenryGetsItWrong35.png File:HenryGetsItWrong36.png File:HenryGetsItWrong37.png File:HenryGetsItWrong38.png File:HenryGetsitWrong39.png File:HenryGetsitWrong40.png File:HenryGetsItWrong41.png File:HenryGetsItWrong42.png File:HenryGetsItWrong43.png File:HenryGetsItWrong44.png File:HenryGetsItWrong45.png File:HenryGetsItWrong46.png File:HenryGetsItWrong47.png File:HenryGetsItWrong48.png File:HenryGetsItWrong49.png File:HenryGetsItWrong50.png File:HenryGetsItWrong51.png File:HenryGetsItWrong52.png File:HenryGetsItWrong53.png File:HenryGetsItWrong54.png File:HenryGetsItWrong55.png File:HenryGetsItWrong56.png File:HenryGetsItWrong57.png HenryGetsItWrong58.png HenryGetsItWrong59.png HenryGetsItWrong60.png HenryGetsItWrong61.png|The Fat Controller HenryGetsItWrong62.png HenryGetsItWrong63.png HenryGetsItWrong64.png HenryGetsItWrong65.png HenryGetsItWrong66.png HenryGetsItWrong67.png HenryGetsItWrong68.png HenryGetsItWrong69.png|Thomas HenryGetsItWrong70.png HenryGetsItWrong71.png HenryGetsItWrong72.png HenryGetsItWrong73.png HenryGetsItWrong74.png HenryGetsItWrong75.png HenryGetsItWrong76.png HenryGetsItWrong77.png HenryGetsItWrong78.png HenryGetsItWrong79.png HenryGetsItWrong80.png HenryGetsItWrong81.png HenryGetsItWrong82.png HenryGetsItWrong83.png HenryGetsItWrong84.png HenryGetsItWrong85.png HenryGetsItWrong86.png HenryGetsItWrong87.png HenryGetsItWrong88.png HenryGetsItWrong89.png HenryGetsItWrong90.png HenryGetsItWrong91.png HenryGetsItWrong92.png HenryGetsItWrong93.png HenryGetsItWrong94.png HenryGetsItWrong95.png HenryGetsItWrong96.png HenryGetsItWrong97.png HenryGetsItWrong98.png HenryGetsItWrong99.png HenryGetsItWrong100.png HenryGetsItWrong101.png HenryGetsItWrong102.png HenryGetsItWrong103.png HenryGetsItWrong104.png HenryGetsItWrong105.png HenryGetsItWrong106.png HenryGetsItWrong107.png HenryGetsItWrong108.png HenryGetsItWrong109.png HenryGetsItWrong110.png HenryGetsItWrong111.png HenryGetsItWrong112.png HenryGetsItWrong113.png HenryGetsItWrong114.png HenryGetsItWrong115.png Toby'sNewWhistle35.png Toby'sNewWhistle26.png Toby'sNewWhistle28.png Toby'sNewWhistle29.png Toby'sNewWhistle25.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise30.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise40.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise37.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise32.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise43.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise14.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise10.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise12.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise11.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise66.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise60.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise58.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise75.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise69.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise56.png HerooftheRails(book)3.png HerooftheRails(book)4.png HerooftheRails UKWiiBackCover.jpg HerooftheRails(book)6.png Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vhs